1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to text messaging networks, and more particularly but not exclusively to techniques for blocking unsolicited text messages.
2. Description of the Background Art
Problems associated with unsolicited messages in e-mail systems are well documented. Unsolicited messages, also referred to as “spam,” are mass mailed by spammers to e-mail accounts over the Internet. Various anti-spam software have been developed to combat spam. In the case of general purpose computers, deployment of anti-spam software is relatively straightforward given the computing power of today's computers.
Short Message Service (SMS) and Multimedia Media Service are examples of text messaging services available to mobile wireless devices, such as mobile telephones. These messaging services allow a subscriber to receive text and/or multimedia messages instead of a voice call from a live person. Like in e-mail systems, spammers have been sending spam messages to mobile wireless devices. Unfortunately, most mobile wireless devices do not have the computing power of general purpose computers, such as laptop and desktop computers. This makes most wireless devices incapable of running full featured anti-spam software in the devices themselves.